El trabajo extra de Jessie
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Christina pide a Jessie que haga un trabajo extra para ella y Morgan, con el cual acabará disfrutando


Una tarde, Christina Ross hablaba con Jessie en la cocina estando las dos a solas.

‒ Jessie, quiero proponerte algo.

‒ ¿El qué?

‒ Mi marido y yo hemos pensado en subirte el sueldo si haces un trabajo extra para nosotros.

‒ ¿En serio? Genial, haré lo que sea.

‒ Me alegro que digas eso. Porque lo que queremos es que seas nuestra amante.

Jessie se sorprendió.

‒ Eh… ¿Qué?

‒ Ya me has oído. Queremos que seas nuestra amante. Ya sabes, que te acuestes con nosotros de vez en cuando. Tú eres una chica joven y sexi. Nos excitaría hacer tríos contigo.

‒ ¿Qué? Christina, no puedo hacer eso.

‒ ¿Segura? Morgan ha dicho que si aceptas, a lo mejor puede conseguirte un papel en alguna de sus películas. Y me refiero a un papel principal.

Jessie se lo pensó medio segundo. Estaría bien acerlo, pensó que muchas chicas habrían conseguido papeles en películas tras acostarse con el director. Además, tanto Morgan como Christina le parecían atractivos, y hacía meses que había dejado su relación con Brooks y no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde entonces, así que Jessie también tenía sus necesidades.

‒ Pues… Vale, acepto el trabajo. Puede que nos lo pasemos bien.

‒ Seguro que sí. Vale, pues este fin de semana cuando Morgan termine con su rodaje probaremos a ver qué tal se te da tu trabajo extra.

Y el sábado, Morgan y Christina llevaron a Jessie a su habitación aprovechando que Bertram (de mala gana) había llevado a los niños al parque.

‒ Muy bien, Jessie, ¿estás lista? ‒ preguntó Morgan.

‒ Desde luego. No sabéis las ganas que tengo de echar un polvo.

‒ Muy bien, ¿qué tal si te vas poniendo un poco más cómoda? Ya me entiendes ‒ le dijo Christina.

Jessie, sonriente, se bajó los pantalones, y después se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, revelando que no llevaba sujetador, y se quedó solamente con un tanga puesto.

‒ Estás bastante bien ‒ dijo Morgan.

‒ Yo siempre he pensado que tiene un cuerpo muy caliente ‒ comentó Christina ‒ Ahora yo también me pondré cómoda.

Y acto seguido, Christina se quitó el traje que llevaba puesto, también la ropa interior, quedándose totalmente desnuda.

‒ Christina, tú sí que eres sexy ‒ le dijo Jessie ‒ Ya me gustaría a mi conservarme tan bien cuando llegue a tu edad.

‒ Yo también estoy muy bien conservado ‒ dijo Morgan.

‒ ¿En serio? ‒ preguntó Jessie ‒ Muéstramelo.

Morgan se quitó su traje, y después se quitó los calzoncillos quedándose totalmente desnudo. Jessie se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del pene de Morgan. Tenía buen tamaño y gran grosor.

‒ Madre mía. Menudo juguete. Tiene un tamaño bastante bueno.

‒ Tus pechos también tienen un buen tamaño ‒ le dijo Morgan ‒ Déjame provarlos, que tengo muchas ganas.

Jessie se acercó a Morgan y él la sentó en la cama, sentándose él a su lado. Morgan comenzó a masajear los hermosos pechos de Jessie. Después empezo a lamerlos, lamiendo sus pezones y por el resto de los pechos. Se puso a mamarlos como si fuera un bebé bebiendo leche.

Christina también se sentó junto a Jessie.

‒ Déjame probarlos a mi también ‒ dijo.

Christina empezó a lamer el pezón de uno de sus pechos mientras masajeaba el otro. Mientras, Morgan besaba a Jessie, probando sus labrios, y jugueteando con sus lenguas.

‒ Bueno, ¿qué tal si empiezas a darme placer ahí abajo? ‒ preguntó Morgan a Jessie.

Jessie se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a Morgan, y empezó a lamer su pene, el cual ya estaba erecto. Mientras, Christina besaba a Morgan, y él masajeaba los pechos de su esposa. Jessie empezó a meter el pene de Morgan hasta el fondo de su garganta, y Morgan masajeaba la entrepierna de Christina. Después Jessie puso el pene entre sus pechos y empezó a masturbarle con sus tetas. Morgan estaba encantado.

Unos pocos minutos después, Morgan dijo:

‒ Muy bien Jessie, ahora dejame ver qué tal se siente mi polla en tu coñito.

‒ Yo también quiero ver qué tal se te da lamer una vagina ‒ dijo Christina.

Christina se tumbó en la cama, y Jessie se puso a lamer su coño a cuatro patas. Y Morgan empezó a penetrar a Jessie mientras agarraba su trasero.

‒ Mmmm… Tienes un buen coñito ‒ decía Morgan.

‒ Y tú un gran miembro ‒ dijo Jessie ‒ Dios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me follaban…

‒ Pues disfruta, pelirroja.

Y así, Morgan siguió follando a Jessie mientras ella le comía el coño a Christina y le metía sus dedos en el interior. Christina disfrutaba de ello, y masajeaba sus propios pechos mientras Jessie la ponía caliente.

Después decidieron cambiar de postura. Morgan se tumbó en la cama, y Christina se puso encima suyo y empezó a cabalgarle el pene. Jessie se sentó en la cara de Morgan, mirando a Christina, y Morgan empezó a lamer el coño de Jessie mientras le agarraba el culo. Mientras Christina sentía el pene de Morgan, y Jessie sentía la lengua de Morgan, las dos chicas empezaron a besarse entre ellas mientras disfrutaban y gemían.

Minutos después, volvieron a cambiar de postura. Jessie se tumbó en la cama abierta de piernas, y Morgan empezó a penetrarla. Jessie puso si brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Morgan, y ambos se besaban mientras echavan un polvo. Para no aburrirse, Christina sacó un consolador de un cajón y empezó a masturbarse con él sentada en la cama.

Un rato después, Morgan pidió a Christina que se tumbara. Él empezó a lamer y masajear los hermosos pechos de su esposa. Después la besó en los labios, la abrió de piernas y empzó a follarla. Mientras Morgan penetraba a Christina, Jessie empezó a besarla, y mientras las dos chicas se besaban, Chritina acariciaba el coño de Jessie.

Tras un rato, Morgan ya no pudo aguantar más.

‒ Dios mío. Me voy a correr ‒ decía.

‒ Yo también. Correte dentro de mí ‒ le dijo Christina.

‒ Yo yo, y yo ‒ decía Jessie.

Finalmente, los tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Morgan dentro de Christina, Christina en el pene de Morgan, y Jessie en la mano de Christina. Los tres se tumbaron en la cama formando un círculo para lamerse y limpiarse las entrepiernas. Christina lamía los jugos del pene de Morgan, Morgan lamía los jugos del coño de Jessie, y Jessie lamía los jugos del coño de Christina.

Los tres se lo habían pasado muy bien. A Jessie le gustaba su nuevo trabajo extra.


End file.
